Robin's Simpler Scheme
by 2018's Purwhite Adventurer
Summary: I'm still breaking firsts here. One-Shot the aftermath of what happened after Robin and Marian got married. M for a Reason. Robin/Marian


Author's note: For this fic, remember it's just fiction. Enough said. If you got questions PM me. Also I'm a bit too late to make a Christmas fic but Merry Christmas anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood Prince Of Thieves.

Robin's Simpler Scheme

With the Sheriff of Nottingham, the witch Mortianna, and most of his followers dead, Robin's quest for vengeance for his father has come to a close. Question now remains is where will Robin and his family and friends reside? Robin's house or castle for that matter was burnt along with his father, Marian's late brother Peter's house was destroyed by soldiers under Nottingham's rule, and it would take a while to rebuild their hut in Sherwood Forest. King Richard decided to give all who helped saved Marian and his kingdom, homes within his city while his trustworthy builders work on their homes. King Richard decided to repay his debt to Robin by having his builders work on his castle as well. With that being settled, it was only mere weeks before Peter's house was built well enough to relive in.

As the days went by, Friar was Nottingham's new Bishop giving the good word, John Little along with his family, Fanny, Wulf, and his other 7 children were given a home within the city of Nottingham, Much, Harold, and Bull were given houses to stay in but they prefer the woods due to the fact that not only was it just peaceful and quiet but a new look on living. But no matter what, everybody would still stay connected. As Robin's house was still in construction he stayed with Marian at Peter's until his home was complete. Living with them was Azeem, Sarah, and Will as they all had rooms. One day as Robin and Marian just got through swimming in the pool near the waterfall they went back to their home. That night Robin and Marian after having dinner had a bath with Marian getting out first. After Robin got out and went to their bedroom he saw Marian there with a towel around her body. Even when her hair was partially damp after the shower, she still looked beautiful. Robin got to her and held her close.

"How close was I Marian?"

"As in?"

"When Nottingham was..."

"Close enough. Besides... My marriage to him was not official on two accounts. One was I said no when the Bishop asked me if I would take him as my husband. And two was he did not say for Nottingham to kiss me."

"But still, I couldn't bear to think..."

"Robin..." Marian place her hand on his mouth "What matters now is that after all this, we are still alive. I thank god that my cousin is still in rule."

Marian gave Robin a kiss.

"As I vowed I would die for you."

"I know."

"So what would be considered our true start to our future."

"When you complete you scheme."

"What scheme? Marian I wouldn't do any scheme to hurt you."

"I think you know. It involves what you told me: one with a home, with family, and to add to it: with much love."

"Oh, my simpler 'scheme.' But are you sure you want to?"

"Of course, after all you saved our kingdom, my life and my beauty."

"Your beauty?"

"All those times you'be been burning my hair I've been hating you for it because I was called names."

"And I regret being that said bully."

"But never with my hair as of now have I looked more gorgeous. So I have you to thank for making me more beautiful."

"And yet I wonder why I..."

Marian kissed him very much deeply just to shut him up.

"Robin darling, you're more than worthy. Just make me yours, I feel ripe right now."

Robin only smiled for Marian to smile back and they soon got to the bed kissing each other. Already naked Robin wasted no time in trying to make her hot. Slowly he rubbed on her sweet spot of her love tunnel while caressing one of her breasts Marian could only moan a bit at this. However, once Robin place his fingers inside her tunnel her moans got even louder. This continued for minutes until Marian couldn't take it no more. She must have him inside her now.

"Robin, take me please! Take me now!"

Without another second to spare Robin was quickly inside her. When Marian looked up at him all thoughts of Nottingham we're completely erased from her mind for probably forever as the one who saved her was hovering over triumphantly. And for her to be one with him she felt that triumphant moment.

"I love you Marian." Robin said. As he leaned down to kiss her passionately. He caressed her breasts through his hands and smothered her body with his as he began pumping inside her, Marian held him close tightly as her legs were entwined with his, she was willing to have all of him inside her.

"Robin... Oh! Please give me more!"

"More?"

"Yes!"

Robin continued to go even deeper inside and a bit more faster. As she felt him groaning in her ear this wasn't the same person who burned her hair he really did change for the better and she knew that in truth he really loved her deeply but in a way. Throughout more thrusting the moaning and groaning they were kissing each other just like they did when they were finished with George and Mortianna. It became much heated because because both of them were at the brink of orgasm.

"Marian, I'm going to come...!"

"Yes! Come inside me, nice and true!"

"Oh, Marian!"

"Yes! Oh, yes! Robin!"

"Marian!"

In a one-two punch Marian had her orgasm spilling her juices first around his shaft. Once she was done Robin spilled his seed inside her it went inside her so swiftly and pleasurably. When their orgasms were over they laughed for a bit. And looked at each other before Marian spoke up.

"So, any name you want to give our child?"

"If it's a boy, Robert."

"Nice, but are you sure? I mean pretty much I'm certain England could use another Robin Hood."

"Maybe, but that name was given to me. Besides the name's not far off from mine."

"Robin and Robert."

"Just where are you trying to go with this, Marian of Locksley?"

Marian kissed him decently.

"Nowhere, And if it's a girl?"

"What would you name her?"

"I'll tell you when you tell me your name for her."

"Well a few do come to mind."

"What?"

"Like Pamela, Olivia, or Pearla."

"Nice names."

"So which seems great."

"I think I'll go with Maria."

"I can't argue with that. Will she be just like her mom?"

"In ways possible. But I hope she has that same courage as you."

"I hope so but we will have to wait almost a year to find out."

"Yes. As of now Robin Hood, your simpler scheme has begun."

Marian laughed a little when she said that. And Robin could only smile.

"And I thank you for being a part of it."

"Of course."

After minutes of kissing they got up and took another shower. Before heading to sleep. A year plus after they had their first child but it didn't end there, before it gotten peaceful again, Robin along with Azeem, Will, John, even Marian which didn't surprise Robin for a bit and their friends fought the oncoming threat: the Barons. Even when they found out that King Richard returned they thought they could take them but the entire ordeal went bad as they couldn't defeat this triumphant kingdom. Robin's side had suffered minor casualties but nobody major he knew got killed. And as they returned, Robin and Marian returned to be the family that they planned to be in their simpler scheme.

Author's note: that is it for that please leave a review if you liked it and you can check out my other stories as well. Once again thanks, happy reading.


End file.
